Through Thick and Thin
by CryMyLastTears
Summary: After growing up with the supernatural, you'd think they be used to what it entails. They weren't. But hey, at least they have each other, right? NOTE: This is a fanfic inspired by Teen Wolf - none of the canon characters will be present in this story. In terms of references made or plot similarities all credit goes to Teen Wolf, otherwise it's all original work by me :)
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Come on, just this once."

"First of all, that's what you said last time and secondly I told you, I've already made plans," she growled out while tugging at her auburn hair.

"Stop being so damn annoying and just go to the party."

"Annoying?! You fucking-" she snarled out as she moved to shove at his chest.

"Taylor!" a sharp voice called out.

Halting her movements she winced, turning to see Casey stalking towards her with an unimpressed look. Her hair was in its usual high pony, finished off in a plait with her side fringe swept to the left of her face. She was wearing a pair of black denim shorts with a red tank top and a pair of converse.

"What?" she asked shrinking back a little when Casey glared at her.

"Don't 'what' me. You know you can't afford to get into trouble again, you're already on detention for the next two weeks," Casey huffed in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that," Taylor groaned, "that douche was looking for it and you know it."

"I don't care if he was looking for it, it doesn't justify you punching him in the face."

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes, Casey directed her attention to Aaron, "hey," she said tucking her fringe behind her ear.

"Hey Cas," he grinned, "mind talking some sense into Taylor?"

"I'll try, but you know how she is…" Casey trailed off with a snicker. "Hey!" Taylor yelled looking betrayed.

"Julie's throwing a party this Friday and I want to go, but I can't go unless Taylor's with me," Aaron explained while glaring at his sister. "I've told you, we're having a movie marathon on Friday," Taylor groaned, resisting the urge to punch him.

Looking between Taylor and Aaron, Casey let out a sigh. "How about this, we'll go with you to the party," Casey started, warning Taylor to not interrupt, "but, only for ten minutes, then we'll go back to my place. After all, the rule is she has to go _with_ you to the party, no one said she has to leave with you as well."

"But that's so much effort," Taylor groaned in annoyance.

"Keep groaning like that and people will start to think you're a porn star," Aaron smirked. Dodging a hit from Taylor, he grinned at Casey and thanked her before walking to his friends.

"You're too nice," Taylor huffed while tucking her hands in her leather jacket. "Oh don't be such a sourwolf," Casey said rolling her eyes, "anyways, let's go find Claudia."

Sticking her tongue out at Casey, Taylor began stalking across the oval towards the parking lot ignoring the smirk tugging at Casey's lips.

…

Pulling up in her silver nissan maxima, she quickly touched up her makeup before climbing out of the car. Glancing around, her eyes quickly found Casey and Taylor heading towards her direction from across the field. Moving to lean against her car she lifted her hand to return Casey's wave.

"What took you so long?" Taylor asked when they finally reached her. "My alarm didn't go off, so I slept in this morning," Claudia explained giving her and Casey a hug, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Taylor shrugged.

"I still can't believe we're Sophomores," Casey grinned.

"It's really not that exciting, we still have two years left after this," Claudia sighed.

"I know, but still. I have a feeling that this is going to be an eventful year," she surmised while looking at the school, "anyways, lets go."

Pushing off the car Claudia walked ahead, flicking her long, black, wavy hair over her shoulder, begrudgingly followed by Taylor and an ecstatic Casey.

…

"I'm done, I'm so fucking done," Taylor complained as she dropped in her seat. "We're only halfway through our first week, how can you already be over it?" Casey asked while sitting down next to her. "It's that stupid calculus, Cas, I'm not gonna make it."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, if you're struggling you know you can just ask me for help or get a tutor or something. It's really not that bad," Casey sighed rolling her eyes. "Says the genius," she grumbled.

Laughing, Casey turned to see Claudia sit down beside her. "Where's your food?" she asked. "Not hungry," Claudia said pulling out a nail file. "Bullshit," Taylor scoffed, "you're listening to that superficial garbage and starving yourself, again."

"Wow, that's some big words you used there," Claudia goaded, "I'm impressed."

"Fuck off," Taylor growled out. "Guys! Stop!" Casey cut in exasperated. "Tell that to the bitchy ice-queen," Taylor snarled flashing her yellow eye. "Taylor, go for a walk," Casey demanded, "now."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Taylor stood up before walking off and leaving the canteen. Sighing, Casey ran a hand over her face before turning to Claudia. "That was uncalled for," she said giving her an unimpressed look. "She should've minded her own business," Claudia hissed.

"She was only looking out for you."

Claudia looked towards the canteen's entrance before letting out a breath. "I know….I know," she admitted clenching her fists.

After a moment she stood up and tucked in her chair. "I better go find her," she said turning to leave. Crossing the room Claudia pressed her hands on the door to push it open.

"She's right you know," Claudia heard Casey whisper, "there's nothing wrong with who you are."

"Taylor, I know you can hear me," Claudia said as she leaned against the door, "open up." Waiting for a moment, she sighed when she heard no reply. "I know I was a bit of bitch," she tried again, "but you have to admit that you're at fault to. I mean you blew that way out of proportion." After yet another moment of silence, she once again tried to open the door, contemplating whether or not she should just break the handle off. "Come on Taylor!" she complained, "...I-"

"I'm sorry."

Hearing some movement from inside the classroom, Claudia stepped off the door just in time as it swung open. "You're still a bitch," Taylor said as she stepped out of the room and tugged the door closed behind her. "Shut up, you stupid hot-head," Claudia retorted as she started to walk back towards the canteen.

"I'm glad to see no one's dead," Casey joked as Taylor and Claudia joined her once again. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," Taylor scoffed rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"When does this end again?" Taylor asked leaning back onto the bench behind her. Checking her watch Casey responded saying, "It should go on for at least an hour, so around five o'clock." "Great, we get to watch a bunch of assholes throwing balls around and running with sticks. Definitely how I wanted to spend my Friday night," Claudia groaned rolling her eyes.

"First of all, it's called lacrosse and secondly, it's really not that bad to watch. I actually think you'd enjoy it."

"Cas what's there to enjoy, it's a group of guys floundering around on a field doing things I could achieve in my sleep. That and they aren't even that hot."

"You can say that again," Taylor chimed in.

Shaking her head, Casey tried to fight off the fond smile tugging at her lips. "It's not about having eye candy Claudia," she replied rolling her eyes, "plus, you have an advantage over them, they're only hu-wait, who is that?" Sitting up straight Taylor started looking around. "Who're you talking about?" she asked. "The guy with the dark brown hair, it's kinda shaggy looking and he seems to be about our age," Casey explained. "Oh him, his name's Xander, he joined our school this year," Taylor said leaning back again. "Oh," Claudia said she watched him join the rest of the team on the field, "interesting."

"Damn, he's pretty good at this," Taylor commented as he scored another goal. "Yeah, he's even giving Aaron a run for his money," Casey added. "I know, it's absolutely fantastic," Taylor snickered, "I can practically _see_ the frustration rolling off him in waves." By now all three were intently watching the match unfold as Xander scored yet another goal. "Not so bad now is it Claudia?" Casey smirked. "Shut up," Claudia scoffed as her eyes followed Xanders form.

All was well as the game continued, however, things quickly took a turn for the worse. There was a collision between Xander and Luke, one of the older players in the team. It was evident that things were quickly starting to heat up as Luke shoved at Xander's chest. Turning to ask Taylor what was going on, Casey noticed Claudia was out of her seat and moving as fast as humanly possible towards the fight.

"Claudia?!" Taylor called out, "what's she doing?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have an idea," Casey said as Claudia stepped in between the two players.

"Now, now boys," Claudia chided clicking her tongue, "is this how you're meant to behave."

"Get out of the ways Barbie," Luke spat. He put one hand on her shoulder to shove her away as he reached for Xander with the other. He was just about to grab him when his arm was suddenly twisted behind his back. "What the fuck?!" he yelled, "let me go."

"Sorry, no can do," Claudia quipped. "Tyson!" the coach called out, "That's enough. Alright, practice is over." Loosening her grip on his wrist, Luke ripped it away glaring at her.

"That was quite a performance," Claudia said once Luke was out of earshot. "Not that impressive since I had to have my ass saved by a girl," he spoke. "I was talking about lacrosse, but it would do you well to not piss off your team mates," she advised before walking back to Taylor and Casey.

"Well, well, well, now wasn't that interesting," Taylor hummed, "seems the ice-queen's having a change of heart."

"Shut up," Claudia hissed, "let's get going to this stupid party already."

...

"I hate parties," Taylor complained. "We know, you've already mentioned it like a hundred times," Claudia snapped. "Oh don't be so dramatic," Taylor scoffed. "Me?! Dramatic?!" Claudia laughed turning in her seat to glare at Taylor. "Guys! Not again," Casey sighed incredulously. "What did I do?" Taylor asked. Rolling her eyes, Casey climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. Heading off towards the house Casey ignored the sounds of bickering and focused on the booming music seeping from the building.

After waiting for Claudia and Taylor catch up, they headed into the house, quickly bombarded with the sight of teens dancing and grinding all over eachother.

"Great," Claudia huffed, "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Wait up," Taylor called following after her.

"Well this is fun," Casey sighed as she stood in the doorway. Moving out of the way, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey," someone spoke. "Huh? Oh, hi Aaron," Casey smiled after noticing him. "Thanks for what doing this. I know this isn't exactly your kind of scene," he smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

Laughing, Aaron shook his head fondly, "a bit, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I guess," Casey chuckled. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" he asked. "Yeah, definitely."

Watching him leave, Casey sighed again as she was left alone once more. Glancing around Casey watched as fellow classmates laughed and danced around. She never really understood the appeal of getting wasted and making a fool of yourself. Then again though, her best friends couldn't get drunk, so it'd only ever be her and she'd rather avoid that embarrassment. She continued to look around until she caught sight of Taylor quickly moving through the crowd. "Taylor?" Casey called as she stormed past her and out the door. Quickly moving to keep up with her, she followed Taylor into the forest across from the house.

"Taylor! Wait up!" she called again when she started to lose sight of her. Eventually she caught up to see Taylor leaning against a tree taking in deep breaths. "You okay?" Casey asked as she slowly made her way towards Taylor. "Yeah. The music - it was a bit much," Taylor breathed out. "That's right, the full moon is tomorrow isn't it," Casey sighed, "feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go get Claudia and head back to my place," Casey said softly resting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. Moving off the tree Taylor and Casey started to head back when Taylor suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Casey asked concerned. "I thought I heard something, but it's probably nothing," Taylor said looking behind her to the dense forest.

When they got back to party Claudia was already waiting by the car. "You okay?" she asked. Nodding, Taylor climbed into the back seat before being joined by Claudia and Casey. "So what movie are we going to watch?" Claudia asked as she put the car into ignition. "The conjuring," Taylor suggested. "Hell no!" Casey huffed.


End file.
